<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mickey's Break-Up by Dragon_in_Disguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891129">Mickey's Break-Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise'>Dragon_in_Disguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milkovich Siblings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Break Up, Crying, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Protective Iggy Milkovich, Protective Mandy Milkovich, Tho Gallavich isn't really present</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people know just how protective Iggy is of his younger siblings. When he discovers Ian broke up with Mickey, he has a few words for the Gallagher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich &amp; Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milkovich Siblings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mickey's Break-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This technically takes place after season five, episode twelve, but also not? The break-up is based on the one in the show, but what happens at the end is all made up (duh). I love Gallavich, no doubt, but this idea came to mind and I had to write it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, when Iggy came home today, he wasn’t expecting to see a crying Mickey. </p>
<p>He finds Mickey hunched over the kitchen sink, arms shaking and head ducked down, crying so softly Iggy wouldn’t have noticed if he didn’t come any closer. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of his younger brother, setting down his stuff loudly on the counter. “Mick?” </p>
<p>Mickey whips around so fast, eyes wide and red and yeah, he was definitely crying. His face hardens, sidestepping the other with a harsh “Fuck off.” Before Iggy can say anything, Mickey’s slamming his bedroom door shut. </p>
<p>He notices no one else is home, which probably explains why he was crying in the kitchen of all places. Iggy sighs and tosses his jacket aside, walking up to Mickey’s door where the “Stay the fuck out” glares back at him. He knocks his knuckles against the wood lightly. “Mick, open up. I just wanna talk.” </p>
<p>“Go the fuck away, Ig!” </p>
<p>“Mick, I’ll kick this door down and you know it,” Iggy threatens. He gets no response. “Mick, come on. Just wanna talk, okay?” he says softly this time. He knows his brother more than anybody - well, besides Mandy - and knows just how tense he is when he gets upset. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of nothing, Iggy sighs and backs up, about to leave him alone when the door finally opens. Mickey won’t look at him. He’s gripping his door so hard, his body trembling just enough for Iggy to notice. They don’t move, Iggy watching Mickey closely while Mickey stares down at the floor hard. When he glances up at his older brother, Iggy nodding in encouragement, he finally cracks. “Ian broke up with me.” </p>
<p>Oh, now this makes sense. Not much can make him <em>this</em> upset. Iggy says nothing, simply walks forward and wraps an arm around his shoulders, moving him back so he can shut the bedroom door. Mickey tenses in his hold for a moment, hands lifting to shove Iggy back - and Iggy would let him, he’s not that much of a dick to make his brother uncomfortable while this vulnerable - but he stops, clenches his hands for a moment before hugging him back, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Iggy rubs the back of his neck, pressing his cheek against the top of his head. “What happened?” </p>
<p>“I-I don’t know… he said some stupid shit and-” Mickey mumbles in his shoulder. He’s interrupted by a soft sob, all his walls crumbling down. Iggy winces, rubbing Mickey’s back gently. He trembles, grip tightening on his shirt. “Fucker doesn’t w-want me worrying about him a-and thinks I’m trying to ch-change him or some shit- I don’t know…” </p>
<p>Iggy clenches his jaw, glaring at the wall for a moment. He squeezes the back of his neck, murmuring “We should call Mandy.” </p>
<p>“It’s bad enough for y-you to see me like this,” Mickey hisses, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Mick…” </p>
<p>It’s quiet for a moment, save for Mickey’s hitched breathing. He crumbles again. “Please call her…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week passes and Iggy is beyond pissed off at what he finds at his front door. Ian, disheveled and looking desperate, begging to see Mickey. Iggy’s not sure what to make of this, but he knows for sure he is not letting the Gallagher into his house. </p>
<p>“Please- I need to apologize. I made a mistake,” Ian says, peering past Iggy to see inside. </p>
<p>Mickey is lying on the couch, fast asleep. Mandy had paused her video game, looking at Iggy with wide eyes. He locks his jaw, hardening his gaze and beckoning Ian to step back, stepping out onto the porch and shutting the door behind him. </p>
<p>“Mickey’s asleep,” Iggy states, not at all intimidated by Ian’s height, “and you are not going anywhere near him, Gallagher.” Ian’s face falls, mouth opening to protest, but Iggy pokes him hard in the chest. “No, shut the fuck up. You think you can just waltz in here after everything? You <em>cheated</em> on my brother <em>and</em> broke up with him because <em>you</em> don’t want to take your medication and accept his <em>fucking help and love!”</em> Iggy's voice rises with each word, backing Ian up down the steps of his porch. Ian stares at him with wide eyes, mouth open in shock. Iggy is seething now, his typical joking attitude nowhere in sight. “He did so much for you, and this is the thanks you give him? He let you stay in our home when you were depressed, did his fucking best to help you without sending you to a fucking nuthouse! And you cheat on him? Break his fucking heart? Fuck you!” </p>
<p>Ian steps forward. “Iggy, I didn’t-” </p>
<p>He can’t finish because Iggy reels back, fist connecting with Ian’s jaw. The Gallagher stumbles back, holding his jaw with a pained look on his face. Iggy cracks his knuckles. “If I see you here again, I won’t hold back. Get the fuck off my property.” </p>
<p>“Iggy-” </p>
<p>“I said fuck off! Go!” </p>
<p>Ian flinches, not moving from where he’s standing. His eyes flick past Iggy, pained expression shifting to one of hope. Iggy turns to look, finding Mickey watching them from the living room window, expression blank. The three don’t move, the two outside waiting to see what Mickey will do. Finally, he reaches and closes the curtains. </p>
<p>Ian’s expression falls, meeting Iggy’s eyes for a moment before nodding, stepping back out onto the sidewalk and walking away. Iggy huffs, rubbing his face and turning to head back into his house, locking the door behind him. </p>
<p>Mandy and Mickey are sitting by each other on the couch now, quietly playing a video game together. She pauses the game when Iggy walks into the room, looking between her brothers. “Wanna order take-out?” </p>
<p>Iggy shrugs, looking at Mickey. His younger brother hums, tossing the controller aside. “Sure.” </p>
<p>“You okay, Mick?” </p>
<p>He shrugs. “Maybe. I don’t know.” </p>
<p>Iggy plops down next to him, ruffling his hair gently. “That’s fine. Did you, uh, hear all that?” </p>
<p>Mandy snorts. “Pretty sure the whole block did. You were pissed.” </p>
<p>“Still am. Nobody hurts my siblings, got it?” Iggy grins. </p>
<p>Mickey cracks a grin, shoving him playfully. “You did beat the shit out of Kenyatta, so I’m not surprised you took a crack at Ian.” </p>
<p>Mandy laughs, remembering when Iggy found out about what her ex did to her. Maybe Mickey stepped back because she told him to, but Iggy didn’t care. “Maybe when Ian gets some fucking help, we’ll give him a chance.” </p>
<p>Mickey swallows but nods, shooting her a quick smile. Ian was her best friend, but after she found out how he treated Mickey, she was done. Wished she gave him a piece of her mind as well. Mickey sighs, elbowing them both in the gut. “We gonna order food or what? This is getting gay.” </p>
<p>Iggy snorts while Mandy shoves him back. They’ll be okay. He’ll make sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love prompt ideas. Send me some prompts for the Milkovich Siblings! Check out my profile to see my other work plans.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>